1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detachable and collapsible carts and, more particularly, to detachable and collapsible carts for a personal mobility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various companies including Burke, Orthokinetics, and Everest and Jennings manufacture personal mobility vehicles. Such carts are typically used by handicapped or disabled people to improve their mobility. It is very difficult, however, for any person accompanying the rider of the personal mobility vehicle to be able to keep up with the rider or travel the distances that the rider is able to travel.
In order to accommodate the person accompanying the rider, a cart can be attached to the personal mobility vehicle. The prior art includes examples of carts attached to motorized vehicles, but none are particularly adapted to accommodate the person accompanying the rider of the personal mobility vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,314 discloses a tractor having attached thereto a platform cart on which a person can stand while operating the motorized tractor. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,547 discloses a wheel chair having a monowheel trailer for carrying a storage battery. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,282 discloses a powered mower having a cart on which the mower operator can stand while riding under the power of the mower. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,351 discloses a snow thrower having a platform on which a person can stand while driving the self-propelled snow thrower.